Omnia Vincit Amor
by CookieCookie
Summary: Erstens kommt es anders...und zweitens als man denkt...


**Omnia Vincit Amor**

_In Salvo_

Seit dem Ende des fünften Schuljahres waren jetzt schon drei Wochen vergangen. Drei Wochen, die für Harry schier unerträglich waren. Er fühlte sich alleine und verlassen. Das einzig positive war dennoch, dass die Dursleys ihn vollkommen in Ruhe ließen. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass Professor Dumbledor vielleicht einen Brief an Tante Petunia geschickt hatte und ihr somit erklärt, war er in dem letzten Schuljahr alles durchmachen musste und welchen Schicksalsschlägen er ausgesetzt war. Aber im Grunde änderte das alles nichts. Die Dursleys meckerten jetzt nicht mehr an ihm rum und ließen ihn tun was er wollte aber sie sahen ihn immer noch als Ungeziefer, wie Harry vermutete. Und das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass er schon wieder so lange von Ron und Hermine getrennt war. Drei Wochen ohne seine besten Freunde. Er fühlte sich langsam wie im Jahr zuvor, wo keiner an ihn dachte und niemand seine Geheimnisse mit ihm teilte. Aber Harry wusste, dieses Jahr war es anders. Er schwebte in großer Gefahr. Und zum ersten Mal wurde ihm das wirklich bewusst. Harry schlenderte jetzt nicht mehr alleine die Straßen entlang. Er blieb im Ligusterweg Nr.4 und langweilte sich. Denn es war einfach zu gefährlich sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen, ohne einen Zauberer an seiner Seite. Voldemort und seine Anhänger könnten ihn hier in Surrey einfach angreifen und niemand könnte etwas tun. Und, das hat ihm Dumbledor immer wieder versichert, er war zu wertvoll um zu sterben. Schließlich sollte er noch viele schöne Tage erleben und, daran dachte Harry zwar täglich aber immer mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl im Magen, müsste er dafür sorgen, dass Lord Voldemort ein für alle mal vernichtet würde. Dies war seine Bestimmung.

„Harry, erschreck dich bitte nicht!" Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Harry rutschte förmlich das Herz in die Hose als er eine dunkle Gestalt eines Morgens in aller Herrgottsfrühe in seinem Zimmer hat stehen sehen. Sie war groß und schlank aber nicht so knochig wie Tante Petunia, an die Harry beim ersten Anblick dachte. Aber nein, es war jemand ganz anderes. „Harry, beeile dich bitte. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Ich werde dich fortbringen." Harry nahm die Brille von seinem Nachttisch und setzte sie sich auf und da erkannte er erst wer sich in einem mit Flicken übersäten Reiseumhang eingewickelt befand. Es war Professor Lupin. „Professor, was tun sie denn hier? Ich meine, es ist doch noch so früh und überhaupt…was tun sie hier?" Harry mühte sich aus seinem Bett hoch und blickte auf seinen Wecker. „Es ist erst halb fünf. Normalerweise schläft man um diese Zeit noch." Remus Lupin sah Harry mit gütigem Blick an und sagte mit liebevollem Unterton zu ihm „Harry, du bist schlimmer als dein Vater. Der war auch erst glücklich wenn er bis mittags schlafen konnte und ihn alle in Ruhe ließen. Aber bitte beeile dich. Wir müssen fortgehen. Man weiß vermutlich schon, dass ich hier bin. Diese Umgebung ist für dich nicht mehr sicher genug." Professor Lupin sah zur Tür und ging wieder hinaus. Harry hörte wie er zur Küche schritt und mit jemanden redete. Umso erstaunter war er, als er die Stimmen von Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon hörte, und die nicht wie sonst immer in gereiztem Ton sondern ruhig und für Harry klangen sie regelrecht verständnisvoll. Er zog sich schnell an und packte seine Sachen in seinen Schrankkoffer, nahm Hedwig, die in ihrem Käfig saß und ging die Treppe runter in die Küche. „Ah, da bist du ja schon. Ich erkläre dir alles was du wissen musst wenn wir von hier weg sind. Verabschiede dich jetzt von deinem Onkel und von deiner Tante. Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Fünf Minuten später stand Harry mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer an der Straßenecke und starrte in die Luft. „Professor Lupin, was soll…?" „Harry, ich sagte doch, nicht jetzt. Du musst dich etwas gedulden!" Professor Lupin sagte dies in etwas gereiztem Ton, der Harry deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass dies wirklich nicht der rechte Augenblick für Fragen war.

Sie warteten und warteten und Harry wollte gerade anfangen sich zu beschweren, da sah er einen hellen Blitz am Himmel erscheinen. Es gab einen Knall und innerhalb von wenigen Sekunden standen sechs Männer vor Harry und Professor Lupin. Alle waren in schwarzen Umhängen gehüllt und hielten etwas in der Hand, von dem Harry auf den ersten Blick dachte, es wären Schwerter. „Potter, guck nicht so dümmlich. Beeilung, Beeilung, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit." Einer der Männer zog Harry an der Schulter und schuppste ihn ein wenig, ein weiterer nahm seinen Koffer an sich und Professor Lupin hielt Hedwigs Käfig in den Armen.

Einer der Männer murmelte etwas vor sich hin und Harry stand plötzlich zwischen ihnen. Alle drückten sich so zusammen, dass Harry nicht einmal mehr richtig atmen konnte. „Eins, zwei, drei…!" Mit einem Knall wurde Harry vom Boden gerissen und für einen Moment fühlte er sich ohnmächtig. Sekunden später spürte er wieder Boden unter seinen Füßen und als er die Augen öffnete, befand er sich an einem Ort, den er kannte.

„Sicher angekommen, ein Glück." Harry löste sich aus der Umklammerung der Männer und taumelte ein paar Schritte umher. Er befand sich wieder im Haus von Sirius. Harrys Herz bekam einen Stick als er an ihn dachte. Das Haus, das Harry, Ron, Hermine und die anderen Weasleys vergeblich versucht hatten sauber zu bekommen. Doch als er sich umsah, da wirkte es nicht mehr so modrig, dunkel und verlassen wie noch ein Sommer zuvor. Es wirkte regelrecht freundlich und Harry schämte sich selber bei dem Gedanken, dies zuzugeben, wo Sirius dieses Haus doch so verabscheut hat. Er senkte traurig den Blick und war bemüht, keine Tränen in sich aufsteigen zu lassen. „Harry, so ein Gesicht solltest du aber nicht machen, jetzt wo du nicht mehr bei deinen Verwandten leben musst. Jetzt hast du noch 5 Wochen Ferien und niemanden mit dem zu dich rumärgern musst. Mit Ausnahme natürlich von mir, aber ich denke, dass wir beide uns gut verstehen werden." Lupin grinste Harry verschmitzt an und Harry konnte gar nicht anders als ebenfalls zu grinsen. Es stimmte, er war nicht mehr bei den Dursleys und er hatte noch so lange Ferien. Er würde einfach das Beste daraus machen. „Tschüß Potter, es war uns eine Freude dich kennen zu lernen. Du bist genau so wie wir uns dich vorgestellt haben. Mach es gut und raube Remus nicht den letzten Nerv." Und bevor Harry etwas darauf erwidern konnte, gab es erneut einen Knall und die sechs Männer lösten sich in Luft auf. „Professor Lupin, was war…?" „Harry als erstes nenne mich bitte Remus, wie du weißt bin ich nicht mehr dein Lehrer und ich muss sagen, ich fühle mich immer 20 Jahre älter wenn man mich mit Professor anspricht. Und außerdem, ist es nicht etwas blöd, jetzt wo wir hier bis zum Schulbeginn zusammenwohnen, wenn du mich mit Professor ansprichst?" Harry musste unwillkürlich anfangen zu lachen und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Das stimmt wohl aber es ist trotzdem etwas ungewohnt für mich." „Gut, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt." Remus nahm Harrys Koffer an sich und ging voran. „Was hast du mit diesem Haus bloß angestellt? Es sieht jetzt ja sogar wohnlich aus." Remus drehte sich um und sah in die grünen Augen, wobei sein Herz ein Stich bekam und sagte voller Wohlwollen „Tja, es war zwar etwas aufwendig aber am Ende habe ich es doch geschafft, alles was in Verbindung zur Dunklen Seite stand zu entfernen. Mir ist es sogar gelungen, das Bild von Sirius Mutter abzuhängen. Es wurde sofort aus diesem Haus verbannt und verrottet jetzt an einem sicheren Ort vor sich hin." Als das Thema auf Sirius kam, senkte Harry seinen Blick und auch Remus musste ein paar Mal schlucken. „Ach Harry, es tut mir leid. Ich weiß wie schwer das ist. Auch ich habe meinen besten Freund verloren. Und ich wünschte mir, es wäre anders gekommen. Aber die Zeit lässt sich nun mal nicht zurück drehen und alles im Leben hat einen Sinn. So schlimm wie die Situation jetzt auch ist, mit der Zeit wird es leichter und du wirst lernen mit der Trauer umzugehen. Das müssen wir alle." Harry blickte zu Remus und fühlte sich so, als hätte man ihm ordentlich einen mit einem Holzhammer übergezogen und dennoch, dennoch wusste er, dass Remus Recht hatte. Irgendwann würde es ihm nicht mehr das Herz zerreißen wenn er an Sirius dachte, denn wie man so schön sagt _Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden._ Doch im Augenblick war der Verlust seines geliebten Paten einfach noch zu nahe für ihn und die Tatsache, dass er sich nun bis zum Ende der Sommerferien in dessen Haus aufhalten würde, linderte die Trauer nicht gerade. „Ich hoffe du hast Recht." „Kopf hoch, Harry. Am besten bringst du erst einmal die Sache in das Zimmer, in dem du auch die letzten Male geschlafen hast und dann kommst du in die Küche. Ich sterbe bald vor Hunger wenn ich nicht bald etwas zu essen bekomme. Ich bin auch keiner dieser Menschen, die zu den Frühaufstehern gehören. Aber jetzt wo du da bist, haben wir alle Freiheiten so lange zu schlafen wie wir wollen. Und da Ferien sind, brauche ich keine ungutes Gefühl zu haben, dir ein schlechtes Vorbild zu sein." Remus strahlte Harry an und dieser kann nicht drum rum ebenfalls zu lächeln. Dann nahm er seine Sachen und ging die Treppe hoch in sein Schlafzimmer. „Vielleicht", dachte er sich „wird der Sommer ja doch noch gut."

Harry sah sich in seinem Zimmer um. Es wirkte wirklich gemütlich. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen an diesem Morgen verfärbten die Wände gelb. „Es ist erstaunlich was aus dem Haus geworden ist." Er stellte Hedwigs Käfig an das Fenster, streichelte der Eule über den Flügel und setzte sich dann auf seine Bett. Beim Blick auf seinen Nachttisch zogen sich alle Fasern seines Körpers zusammen. Er sah ein Bild von Remus, seinem Vater und Sirius. Sie sahen jung aus und Harry vermutete, dass das Foto nach dem Abschluss in Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde. „Aber warum ist Peter dann nicht dabei?" Er nahm das Bild in die Hand und sah in die vertrauten Gesichter von Remus, Sirius und in das seines Vaters, dass dem seinen so ähnlich war. Die drei Freunde lachten aus vollem Halse und sahen unendlich glücklich aus. Mit jeder Sekunde, die er das Bild ansah, fühlte er sich einsamer und die Sehnsucht nach Ron, Hermine und den anderen Weasleys wurde immer größer. Aber er würde nicht in Selbstmitleid baden. „Kopf hoch", sagte er zu sich selbst. Dann stand er auf und ging hinunter zum letzten Freund seines Vaters.

„So Harry, setzt dich es ist alles fertig." Remus strahlte Harry an und wies ihm den Platz nahe dem Herd zu. „Ich hoffe, du weißt meine Früstückskochkünste zu schätzten. Aber ich warne dich lieber, an Mollys Essen kommt es n keinem Fall ran." Harry staunte nicht schlecht bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Vor seinen Augen waren Berge an Pfannkuchen, Waffeln und Tellerweise Rührei aufgetischt. „Sag mal, hast du noch wen eingeladen? Das Essen würde ja reichen um selbst Ron satt zu bekommen." Remus musste anfangen zu lachen und verneinte die Frage nur. Die Beiden setzten sich hin und fingen mit fast unanständigem Appetit an zu essen.

Voll gestopft mit Essen, schläfrig und äußerst zufrieden stellten Harry und Remus die Teller in die Spüle, stellten die Reste beiseite und machten ein wenig sauber und setzten sich anschließend wieder an den Tisch. Beide waren äußerst müde, bei soviel Aufregung am frühen Morgen wohl auch kein Wunder, und trotzdem brannte Harry eine Frage im Gewissen, die er nicht weiter vor sich her schieben wollte. „Sag mal, ich muss dich unbedingt etwas fragen und mir ist auch klar, dass das jetzt etwas unpassend ist und es wird dich wundern, dass ich nie früher davon angefangen habe und du denkst vielleicht …", „Harry mal eins nach dem anderen. Frag einfach was du wissen willst." „Gut. Also, seit dem ich dich kennen gelernt habe, frage ich mich eines. Warum hast du niemals auch nur erkennen lassen, dass es dich gibt? Warum hast du mich nicht einmal besucht oder dich nach mir erkundigt nachdem ich in Hogwarts war?" Harry schien regelrecht erleichtert diese Frage nun endlich losgeworden zu sein. Remus sah ihn an und überlegte einen Moment bevor er mit leiser Stimme eine Antwort gab. „Ach Harry, wenn ich es dir genau erklären könnte, wäre mir auch wohler. Aber du hast Recht, ich schulde dir viel mehr als nur eine Erklärung. In der Zeit, in der du bei den Dursleys gelebt hast, hab ich immer an dich gedacht und ich wusste natürlich, dass Lily und James es nicht zugelassen hätten, dass es dir so schlecht ging. Aber ich hielt mich an Dumbledor, der uns allen klar machte, dass es dir bei deiner Familie am besten gehen würde und, dass dir der sicherste Schutz gegeben werden konnte. Aber ich habe immer an dich gedacht und natürlich auch an Lily und James. Und als du dann nach Hogwarts kamst, musste ich immer wieder der Versuchung widerstehen dir zu schreiben. Ich wollte dir soviel sagen über deine Eltern, wie sehr sie dich geliebt haben und dir sagen, was für Menschen sie waren. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht. Ich hatte Angst dir gegenüber zu treten, in das Gesicht von James und in die Augen von Lily zu sehen. Und ich hatte schreckliche Schuldgefühle, denn vielleicht hätte man diese furchtbare Tat von Voldemort verhindert, wenn ich und nicht Peter der Geheimniswahrer geworden wäre. Und als ich dir Möglichkeit bekam in Hogwarts zu unterrichten, dich kennen zulernen und dich vor Sirius zu schützen, war ich hocherfreut. Und überleg nur, welche Wahrheit ans Licht kam. Ich war so froh, endlich die Möglichkeit zu haben, James einen letzten gefallen zu tun. Denn du hast ihm mehr bedeutet als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Welt. Er liebte dich mehr als sein leben. Nun, das hat er ja auch deutlich gemacht." Remus sah mit starren Augen in das Gesicht von Harry und wartete auf irgendeine Regung und nach etwa einer Minute rührte er sich tatsächlich und sah in Remus Augen. „Ich danke dir dafür, dass du für mich da bist und ich wenigstens noch eine Person habe. Ich vermisse Sirius so schrecklich und ich habe in den ersten Tagen nach seinem Tot nicht daran geglaubt jemals wieder glücklich zu werden. Aber ich denke, ich fange langsam wieder damit an." Die Beiden sahen sich an und der Raum erfüllte sich mit behaglicher Stimmung. „So Harry, ich denke, wenn wir beide uns noch weiter so unterhalten, hören wir wohl gar nicht mehr auf uns zu bemitleiden. Am besten blicken wir nach vorne und versuchen unser Leben auch ohne die Menschen zu leben, die uns beiden soviel bedeutet haben. Geh du jetzt lieber ins Bett, denn wenn Molly dich so sehen würde, wäre ich gleich einen Kopf kürzer oder würde mich womöglich noch wegen Verweigerung des Schlafes bei Minderjährigen vor das Zaubereigericht zerren!" „Gute Idee", Harry lachte und erhob sich vom Tisch. Er ging in sein Zimmer, zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett. Bevor er die Augen schloss, blickte er ein letztes Mal auf das Bild auf seinem Nachttisch. Dann schlief er ein.

„Guten Morgen." Harry stand im Türrahmen zur Küche und er musste sich erst einmal strecken um richtig wach zu werden. „Morgen Harry, wie hast du geschlafen? Bestimmt gut wenn man bedenkt, dass ich dich fast 24 Stunden nicht zu Gesicht bekommen habe." Remus wirkte selber auch sehr müde und sah etwas kränklich aus. „Gut, ich bin sofort eingeschlafen und war richtig geschockt als ich heute Morgen auf meine Uhr geguckt habe. Aber du siehst so aus, als würden dir ein paar mehr Stunden ebenfalls gut tun." Er grinste Remus schelmisch an dieser erwiderte nur mit matter Stimme „Du hast Recht. Das liegt daran, dass in zwei Tagen Vollmond ist und ich merke schon wie das Tier in mir erwacht. Professor Snape wird heute noch vorbei kommen und mir den Wolfsbanntrank bringen. Ich nehme ihn jetzt schon immer zwei Tage vor Vollmond, dann sehe ich nicht so kränklich aus." Harry sah ihn an und auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich Sorgenfalten. „Ja Harry, ich weiß. Ich sehe trotzdem kränklich aus aber du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen, Professor Snape mischt kein Gift unter den Trank. Also vergiss das gleich wieder!"

„aber ich wollte doch nur…" „Harry, versucht bloß nicht dich rauszureden, ich weiß doch genau, dass du und Ron und selbstverständlich auch Fred und George Professor Snape für einen Fiesling haltet." „Womit wir ja wohl auch nicht ganz unrecht haben!" „Aber darum geht es doch nicht. Was hätte er denn davon mich zu vergiften? Überleg doch mal, rein gar nichts. Und es wäre mir am liebsten, du würdest überhaupt nicht mehr auf solche Gedanken kommen, denn was wir jetzt brauchen ist Stärke und Zusammenhalt. Zwietracht darf nicht entstehen, da wo wir endlich einen Weg gefunden haben, die Leute zu aktivieren um gegen das Böse zu kämpfen." Remus verzog sein Gesicht und sah Harry zerknirscht an. „Oh nein, jetzt rede ich schon wie meine Eltern es immer taten. Es ist nicht zu glauben, dass ich versuche jemanden zu belehren, der schon jede einzelne Regel der Schulordnung gebrochen. Es ist wie es ist. Du bist der Sohn deines Vaters!" Harry fing an zu grinsen und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Aber für den Anfang war deine rede gar nicht so schlecht. Am besten erzählst du Mrs. Weasley davon, dass du mich versucht hast zu belehren, dann wird sie nicht denken, ich würde hier verhungern und verwahrlosen!" Remus setzte in die Gelache ein und die Beiden hörten erst wieder auf, als sie Stimmen im Flur beim Eingang hörten. „Oh, sie kommen aber schon früh. Ich dachte eigentlich, erst heute Nachmittag aber so ist es ja viel besser. Dann wird dir ja nicht mehr so langweilig sein und du musst deine Zeit nicht mehr mit einem alten Besserwisser verbringen, Harry." Remus ging aus der Küche auf den Flur und begrüßte die Gruppe der Neuankömmlinge herzlich.

Er waren die Weasleys. Wenn auch nicht ganz vollzählig.

„Oh Harry, mein Liebling. Schön dich zu sehen. Mein Gott bist du dünn und blass. Hat Remus dir nichts zu essen gegeben. Also das geht aber nicht. Du musst erst einmal wieder Farbe bekommen!" Mrs. Weasley drückte Harry an sich und nahm ihm somit die Luft zum atmen und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen, also eine zweite Stimme erklang. „Molly, nun lass den Jungen doch los. Du erdrückst ihn ja noch." Mr. Weasley trat hervor und klopfte ihn herzlich auf die Schulter und warf ihm einen strahlenden Blick zu. „Mein Gott bin ich froh dich gesund zu sehen. Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und du hast die Ferien bis jetzt gut verbracht." „Das habe ich aber ich bin froh, nun endlich hier zu sein." Nach Mr. Weasley trat Ginny an ihn heran und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Hallo Harry, schön dich wieder zu sehen." Harry betrachtete Ginny mit großen Augen und konnte es kaum glauben, was sie eben getan hatte. Zudem sah Ginny überhaupt nicht mehr aus wie Ginny. Sie wirkte so verändert. Sie war ein Stück gewachsen und hatte nun lange Haare, die ihr locker über die Schultern fielen. Und wenn man bedachte, in welcher kurzen Zeit sie sich geändert hatte, kam ihm da nur der Gedanke an Hermines letztem Geburtstagsgeschenk, ein Buch mit Schönheitstipps für Hexen, in den Sinn. Sie strahlte Harry von ganzem Herzen an. „Ja, ich freu mich auch. Es ist schön euch alle wieder zu sehen. Aber wo sind die anderen? Was ist mit Ron?" Ginny fing an zu lachen und verschluckte sich an einem Huster als Mrs. Weasley ihr einen Stups in die Seite gab. „Was ist denn mit ihm?" „Er ist bei Hermine, wir wollten sie abholen, denn sie sollte eigentlich auch gleich mitkommen. Aber wir hielten es für besser, wenn wir nicht alle bei den armen Grangers auftauchen, da diese gerade Besucht von Verwandten haben. Also hat Ron gesagt, er würde sie abholen und sie hier mit her bringen. Aber leider hat er Hermines Verwandten so gut gefallen, dass er jetzt bei einem Ausflug dabei sein muss, den die ganze Familie nach Stoneheadge machen wollte. Und jetzt kommen die beiden erst übermorgen zu uns. Du hättest mal sein Gesicht sehen sollen, als er uns das erzählt hat. Er schien sehr unglücklich und Hermine hat sich die ganze Zeit nur kaputtgelacht. Jetzt ist er jedenfalls der Liebling der Muggel und steht besonders bei Hermines Tante sehr hoch im Kurs. Die hat ihm nämlich auch schon einen Spitznamen gegeben, denn sie denkt, er wäre der Freund von Hermine. Ron heißt jetzt „Eddy", denn er erinnert diese Tante an ihren verstorbenen Mann." Harry fing an zu lachen und obwohl er den Blick von Mrs. Weasley sah und sich schuldig fühlte, über seinen besten Freund so zu lachen, konnte er einfach nicht aufhören. Und da Ginnys Lachen ansteckend waren, fingen Remus und Mrs. Weasley ebenfalls damit an. Nur Mrs. Weasley blieb standfest und strafte jeden mit einem bösen Blick.

Nachdem Harry Ginny geholfen hatte, deren Sachen in eines der Zimmer zu bringen, setzte er sich auf das andere freie Bett, das für Hermine bestimmt war und sah Ginny eindringlich an. „Sag mal, und was ist mit dem Rest von euch?" Ginny seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nun ja, Fred und George haben ja jetzt ihren Laden, der wirklich erstaunlich gut läuft. Wir werden sie besuchen wenn wir unsere Schulsachen kaufen gehen und Bill muss die ganze Zeit so viel arbeiten, dass wir ihn kaum noch zu Gesicht bekommen. Und außerdem verbringt er sonst seine Zeit mit dieser grauenhaften Fleur. Ich kann dir sagen, diese Frau ist ein Albtraum aber es ist gut internationale Beziehungen zu haben, das sagt Dad jedenfalls. Und Charlie, den wir nun seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen haben ist inzwischen in der ganzen Welt unterwegs als Botschafter von Dumbledor. Tja, und dann wäre da noch Percy…" Ginny senkte den Blick und mit einem Mal verschlechtert sich ihre Stimmung. „Wieso, das ist denn mit Percy? Hat er nicht endlich eingesehen, dass er sich den Falschen angeschlossen hat?" „Machst du Witze, wir dachten doch auch das Percy wieder zurück kommt und wir diese ganze Geschichte ein für alle mal vergessen können. Aber dem war nicht so. Er verkriecht sich in seiner Wohnung. Er arbeitet auch nicht mehr für das Ministerium musst du wissen. Ich denke es liegt daran, dass er sich einfach schuldig fühlt weil er so gemein gewesen ist. Aber wir wären einfach nur froh, ihn wieder bei uns zu haben. Diese ganze Geschichte macht Mum noch fertig. Sie ist wirklich nahe dran zu verzweifeln. Sie schreibt Percy ständig Eulen um ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie sagt auch, sie wollen alles vergessen was zwischen ihnen war, wenn er nur wieder nach hause kommt. Aber er hat nicht einmal geantwortet." Harry schien sehr schockiert von dieser Nachricht und zugleich auch wieder nicht. Er konnte sich vorstellen welche Schuldgefühle Percy haben musste und, das er vielleicht nicht den Mut hat seine Schuld einzugestehen. „Ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis Harry, aber du musst schwören, dass du das nicht weiter erzählst. Versprichst du es mir?" Harry nickte wild mit dem Kopf und beugte sich ein Stück näher zu Ginny, die ihm jetzt gegenüber saß. „Also, wenn wir in London sind um unsere Schulsachen zu kaufen, wollen Ron und ich zu der Wohnung von Percy und mit ihm sprechen. Aber wir haben das sonst keinem erzählt. Die Zwillinge würden uns für verrückt halten, denn die beiden wollen nie wieder etwas mit Percy zu tun haben und nun ja, Mum und Dad würden sich nur furchtbar aufregen." „Das ist eine gute Idee, vielleicht schaffen wir es ja, Percy zu überreden wieder…" „Ähm Harry, das verstehst du falsch. Ron und ich werden gehen. Du kannst nicht mit. Das wäre zu gefährlich, verstehst du?" Ginnys Wangen färbten sich rosa und sie blickte schüchtern auf den Boden. „Na gut, wenn ihr mich nicht dabei haben wollt dann…" „Ach Harry, darum geht es doch gar nicht. Aber wir können dich nicht mitnehmen. Was wäre wenn dir etwas passieren würde? Wir können das nicht verantworten. Und außerdem wäre es zu auffällig wenn du und Ron plötzlich verschwindet. Mum würde glatt einen Suchttrupp losschicken, denn sie traut euch beiden nicht mehr über den Weg. Und Hermine muss halt mit, weil…" „Was, Hermine kommt auch mit? Aber wieso denn?" Harry schien sehr empört und richtete sich gerade auf. „Na sieh mal, sie ist die einzige, die sich im London der Muggel auskennt. Ohne sie würden Ron und ich doch nicht mal aus dem Tropfenden Kessel herausfinden. Also nimm es nicht so schwer, wir wollen dich nicht ausschließen, auf keinen Fall aber das Risiko ist einfach zu groß, dass dir jemand was antut. Das verstehst du doch, oder?" Sie blickte Harry tief in die Augen und schien vor Spannung auf eine Antwort schier zu platzten. „Ja natürlich versteh ich das und du hast absolut Recht. Aber am meisten wundert es mich, dass Ron so denkt, sonst hat er mit mir immer sehr gerne Regeln gebrochen um Abenteuer zu erleben." Ginny grinste ihn an und fing schon wieder an zu lachen. „Das liegt daran, dass er jetzt der jenige ist, der die Verantwortung trägt. Er ist doch die letzte Hoffnung von Mum, dass es noch mal einen Schulsprecher aus dem hause Weasley gibt. Da muss er ja wohl oder übel mal erwachsen werden." „Ja, welche Last der Verantwortung jetzt auf seinen Schultern lastet." Dann stimmte Harry fröhlich in das Gelächter mit ein.

Fortsetzung folgt…

7


End file.
